Love is a four letter word
by ausllysgalaxy
Summary: You know that love is very easy to spell, but you see, it's not that easy to figure out.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Okay, well this title just popped into my head then I just made a plot related to it and ideas were flowing so I thought I should write it and I'm feeling good about this one and I also have little ideas for the rest of the story, but I know some will add as I go. And as always, I hope you all will like it :D **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Austin &amp; Ally or anything else you might recognize.**_

Chapter One

**Ally's POV**

It is summer and summer here in Miami is very hot. I would usually be swimming right now, in the cool water… Dang it, but I'm not cause I have to work here. Not that I don't like working here. It's fun, I guess with all the instruments around and… who am I kidding, it can get pretty boring here. Like right now, I'm pretty bored. Only 4-5 customers bought something from the store today. My best friend, Trish should be here by now. She gets out of here break and comes here to make small talk until her break is over, but she tends to always go past her break.

As I'm doodling something in my book, I hear the front door open. There she is. "Hey Trish," I greeted.

"Hey Alls, guess who got a boyfriend?"

My mouth dropped at the –good- news, but turns into a smile. Trish sees my smile and we both held hands, squealing while jumping around. People were looking and we suddenly stop, and act like nothing happened.

I went back behind the counter and rest my elbow on the counter, talking to Trish. "I'm so happy for you," I say.

"Thanks and I'm happy too, he's amazing." Trish gushes.

I smile at her. "Well, what's his name?"

"Jace," she smiles.

"Awe," I say before thinking of something. Trish and Jace would be Jrish. I remember someone telling that the guys' name should be first and the girls' is the rest, but I don't like the sound of Jrish, Trace would be better, wouldn't it? "Trace," I blurt out.

"What?" Trish asks confused.

"Trace, your guy's ship name," I explain.

"Ah, it sounds ok," she says.

"Do you really want your ship name to be called Jrish?"

"Well it doesn't sound _that _bad."

_What. Eh whatever, I like Trace better._

"Okaaayy," I say, not completely agreeing with her.

She laughs. "Do we need to make this a topic for an argument?" she jokes.

"Whatever," I chuckle.

As Trish was about to say something, we hear the door open and there we saw the blonde and the red head.

"Hey Austin," – "Hey Dez," Trish and I both say in unison.

"Hey Ally," – "Hey Trish," They both greet back in unison.

"What're ya ladies talking about?" Austin asks, sitting on the counter making Ally move.

"Ladies stuffs," Trish says laughing.

"Guess what?" I say to… no one directly, really.

"What?" Both Austin and Dez ask.

"Trish has a boyfriend."

The guys both look at Trish as she blushes. "That's awesome." Austin congratulated her and so did Dez.

"So what's his name?" Dez asks excitedly.

"Jace," she answers dreamily.

Dez, Austin and I smile at her. I'm so happy that she's happy. And I'm sure they guys feel the same way.

"Hey, hey, hey, you guys," I hear someone say before turning around to see my boyfriend. Yup, I have a boyfriend and his name is Dallas. I also heard Austin sigh when he walked in…

Well anyways, Dallas and I just started going out about two weeks ago and he hasn't taken me out on our first date. I've only dated one guy before Dallas, and that guy was … Austin.

You see it went like this; he helped me conquer my stage fright, we kissed backstage right after we performed, but Kira went in the picture and made me realize that what I did was not supposed to happen. Drama llamas happened before we went on our first official date. It was awkward. We both knew it was, but after, we decided to just stay friends until it feels right about us being together, again. We're still best friends and I'm glad.

"Hey, Dallas," I say as he gives me a side hug. "What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't see my girlfriend?" he tightens his grip around me before rubbing his nose to mine.

"Ugh, gross. You guys," Trish says, half jokingly.

"Awe, you guys are cute but seriously, don't do that in front me again," he quickly smiles before going to sit on the counter with Austin.

Austin shivers. "Mine, too."

I roll my eyes at them. I rub my nose with Dallas just to annoy them. And it worked.

"Seriously? Ow," Trish whines.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU?" Dez turns away. I laugh at them. Ah, I love these doofs.

"You guys have to get use to it," Dallas says jokingly.

"I need to get myself a girl," Austin suddenly says.

"You'll find the perfect girl. Maybe you've already met her," Dallas positively tells him. Dez agrees. I nod my head.

"Yeah, you know, sometimes, the perfect girl is closer than you think," Trish says and I agree.

I see Austin smiles and nods. "Well how's it going with you and Carrie?" Austin turns to Dez.

"It's been great. Although long distance relationship is hard, we manage to still make it work," he smiles.

"Awe, I'm glad you guys can work it out," I say.

"Yeah, most people can't manage to do that," Trish says.

"Well I guess you two are just meant to be, huh?" Dallas says nudging him.

Dez smiles as all of us giggle at him blushing. That's adorable. Oh and yes, I did make up and ship name for Dez and Carrie. It's Darrie. I think it's cute.

I see Austin staring off to space, wondering in his own world. "Austin," I say. He didn't budge. The other four looked at him.

"Austin!" We all scream his name.

"Huh- oh, sorry," he says.

"Dude, what were you thinking about?" Dallas asks him.

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm just hungry then I thought of pizza, then fries and it's stuck in my head now." He smiles like a child.

We laugh before I suggested for all of us to go out for lunch. They all agreed as Austin races us to the food court. Ah, I love that guy.

**_Reviews are always nice to see._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N it's me again and here with a new chapter. I know it's fast, but just as I said, the ideas were flowing. Oh and I made this one in Austin's point of view and I'm hoping that I can do it for all of them throughout the story. Guess we'll just have to wait and see. Well there's nothing left to say other than I hope you all will like it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney's Austin &amp; Ally or anything else you might recognize.**_

Chapter Two

**Austin's POV **

I'm so hungry I just ran out on them. I didn't get to eat breakfast ok?

I stop halfway to wait for them. Ugh, they're like turtles, so slow. Just then I see Dez skipping like a child right beside Trish and Jace while Ally and Dallas just looks into each others' eyes, giggling. Awe, they look cute, but can be too cute sometimes and it just makes us gag.

"Austin!" Dez screams as he sees me.

"Dez!" I mimic him. They're walking slowly and I'm really hungry. Screw it; I'm just going to go ahead.

As I turned around, I am face to face with someone I have not seen in a _very _long time.

Cassidy.

Let's just say that she was my first crush. Believe it or not, I wrote a song for her… well Ally did cause she said something about me not being able to express my feelings blah blah blah, but I promise you, I helped.

I have not seen Cassidy for three to four years and now I see her standing in front of me. She moved to LA with her band to perform places around there. They must've gotten a record deal because I'm pretty sure I heard her voice once on the radio.

"Cassidy," I breathe out.

"Hey, Blondie," she says smiling.

I start babbling. "What are you doing back here? I mean I don't want you not in here because... yeah - how's it going?"

Saved it!

She chuckles. Damn, maybe I didn't save it. "I've been good, how have _you _been?" she asks.

"I've been good," I say looking at the ground. _Austin, what are you doing? Look up and do not look to the ground. _I look at the sky. _Not that up you idiot. Look at her face. _Oh, right. I look at her.

She smiles, "And I'm here for our first date."

Wait. How could I forget? Ally helped me write a song for her, then I performed it, then I asked her out. Cassidy said she liked me but she can't go on a date since she has to go to LA with her band, just like I already said. And she promised that when she gets back, we will go out.

I silently did a happy dance in my head.

"You remembered," I say

"I sure did. A promise is a promise," she winks before walking away. I try calling her out but she didn't turn around.

Well when are we going on our date now?

"Hey, Austin," I hear Ally say.

"Hey," I softly say and sending her a gentle smile.

"How did it go between you two?" she asks.

Not like it's any of her business, but eh, this one isn't that personal. "She got back from LA and went here for her promised date," I say.

"Oh, right. I remember you having a crush on her," she smiles. "She was your first crush."

"Awe, Austy is going to go on a date with his crushy-wushy," Trish teases.

I blush. And Dez is… giving me that look as he lifts his eyebrows up and down. Oy!

"Dez, what are you doing?" I say, getting uncomfortable the more he does that.

I think he realized that it was all making us comfortable – except for Trish, she just laughs- and stops. "Thank you," I say.

"So when are you guys going on your date?" asks Dallas.

"She never told me," I shrug.

"Maybe she wants you to ask her out," Dez says.

I'm confused. "But, didn't I already? Like years ago?"

"Exactly," Ally says. "That was years ago not today. If you want, ask her the same way you did the first time."

That's not a bad idea… but. "I forgot most of the lyrics..." I say to them.

"We recorded it, you'll be fine," Ally says.

Oh thank god.

Okay, I'm really hungry now. Run.

One, two, three. I stop in my tracks. "You guys come on, hurry up!"

"We're coming, we're coming. Gee, you must be really hungry," Trish says before blowing a puff of air.

"I am," I deadpan.

Her eyes went wide before speeding her pace, Dez, Dallas and Ally follow suit.

I give myself a pat on the back. It's rare to scare Trish.

**xxx**

I groan as I lean back on my chair.

We're currently at Melody's Diner and may I tell you they have some good pizza… and fries… and I did order chicken pot pie. It was exquisite.

That's right, I use big word now. I used that word right, right?

I hear Ally. "Full?"

I just nod my head in response. She just ordered Mac and cheese and she shared her chicken pot pie with Dallas. And yes, they were being all cutesy and stuffs and blah blah blah blah blah.

I see Dez still munching another chicken pot pie. "Dez, how many chicken pot pies did you eat?"

He looks up. "I don't know, five, six?"

"Wow," I say with wide eyes.

"And you're not feeling full yet?" Trish asks.

"I kinda am, plus, this is my last one, don't worry," he explains.

"Oka-"

"And they're still making them..." he adds.

"Okay," Ally says and putting both her hand on the table. "So, Austin, when are you going to ask her out?"

I shrug. "I haven't thought about it yet."

"Well think now!" Both Trish and Ally shout.

I put my hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay."

I start thinking… Wait. "Aren't I going to ask her the way I did before?"

"Yeah, and?" Trish says motioning for me to keep talking.

I sit up. "And… I will ask her out here. The way I did before."

"Right…" says Ally.

"What?" I ask confuse.

"Dude, she doesn't work here anymore," Dez and Dallas says in unison.

I forgot. Damn it.

But our precious Ally saves the day and helped me make it work, with the help of Trish, Dallas and Dez. Nice friends I've got. I love them.

So this is what's going to happen; Trish and Ally will call Cassidy for a girl's day and they will go here –at Melody's Diner- for lunch an after a while, I will go in and start doing the performance I did way back and then ask her to go on a date with me. It's as simple as that. Oh and this time I'll give her flowers.

"So Austin-asking-Cassidy-out plan is all figured out and a go," Ally says enthusiastically.

This girl always knows how to make me smile.

**Dez's POV **

"So Austin-asking- Cassidy-out plan is all figured out and a go," Ally says enthusiastically.

I don't get why Ally and Austin doesn't see it. There's still connection between them. And I know Trish thinks the same way. Plus I told her- oohhhhh did you just see Austin smile at Ally?!

What the actual heck?! These two are such fools, I mean I love them… but seriously, come on people, Team Auslly here.

But right now, they think that they have this loving feeling to other people and I don't blame them since love is very, very complicated and, believe me I approve of Dallas and Cassidy but I know Austin and Ally will somehow and someway end up together in the end.

Those are my own thoughts, I just never say it to them since it's none of my business and they will obviously deny it- Do I smell chicken pot pie?

**_Reviews are always nice to see._**


End file.
